


A Dozen Roses

by tokiyasstar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiyasstar/pseuds/tokiyasstar
Summary: Yuri works in the flower shop.Otabek is a business man.This is how they fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I’ve read through this so many times so I apologize if the tenses seem strange here and there xD I hope you enjoy the idea that I came up with ^^ It has been a long work in progress and my first what I consider full length fic so I’d love to hear your thoughts here or on tumblr  @tokiyasstar  or  @otabekskitten  <3
> 
> Also this one is dedicated to  @sleepyams  thank you vilm darling for helping me bring this to life and encouraging me to make this a fic so please do send her some love too if you feel like it x3

Yuri hears the door chime go off with his back facing the door as he prepares a wedding bouquet order. He says his greetings and asks,

“Would you like any help in searching for something specific today?” and as soon as he turns around he feels like the world is moving in slow motion. 

He has never seen someone so handsome in his life till he laid his eyes on this man in front of him. Otabek was looking around as he was curious as to what in this store caught his eye and soon realized what it was when he made eye contact with this angel that appeared in front of him. 

Yuri totally forgot what he was doing just a second ago and had his eyes set on this beautiful man, that he started to stutter. Yuri tried his best to snap out of it and compose himself and he tries once again to gently ask this gentleman if he needed any help. Otabek lands back to reality and has to blink his eyes a few times to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. Otabek tries to come up with a clever answer or remember his actual reason that he came here but he got distracted once again when he saw this man in front of him smile so cutely. 

“Ah actually I totally forgot what I came in here for and then something else in particular caught my eye.” 

Otabek was hoping that the hint in the air carried through as he read the guy’s name tag reading Yuri. He wanted to say that name over and over as if it was music to his ears. Yuri was thinking Otabek was possibly flirting with him but he was more convinced that this man has to be taken right?! Yuri clears his throat and says

“Well we are currently in a flower shop with all types of flowers that are great for all types of occasions.” 

Yuri laughs a bit wondering if Otabek is catching on to the joke he’s trying to convey but he just starts to ramble in his head that maybe he’s just overdoing it. 

After a few seconds of realization Otabek laughs and Yuri laughs with him. Their laughs together sounded like music to each others ears. Otabek decides to take this chance to say 

“Thank you for informing me... Yuri? Is it?” 

Yuri was surprised at hearing his name that he almost forgot he had his name tag on for one reason or another and says 

“Oh yes that’s me, at your service!”

“I’m Otabek its very nice to meet you Yuri.” 

As he extends his hand for a handshake Yuri is hesitant at first but gladly takes it and they feel a tingle across both their spines that they wonder if the other can hear how loud their heartbeats are sounding right now. 

Neither really want to let go but Yuri is the one who decides to take the plunge and let’s go first. He swoops it in his hair to try and act natural but instead awkwardly laughs. Otabek notices the time and is sad he has to go so soon already, he’d stay here the whole day if he could. But alas work calls so he proceeds to tell Yuri, 

“Ah I have to go now my break today is much shorter than I thought but I hope to see you again tomorrow! Maybe then I’ll remember what I was looking for.” 

He manages to sneak in a wink causing Yuri to almost hiccup at the final realization that hit his heart. 

So Otabek is flirting with me!!!? What??? Since when? I’m just, what I’m... Yuri gets out of his own head and catches his breath and says, 

“Oh yes I hope to see you again tomorrow Otabek.” as he smiles so big he can’t even try to hide it. 

Otabek’s heart goes hnng and waves goodbye and Yuri does the same. Otabek runs over back to work and is so ecstatic, he didn’t expect to find someone so beautiful as Yuri. He wanted tomorrow to be here already so he can see that angel again. 

Yuri almost falls over as he holds on to the pillar next to him for support. He starts to talk out loud rambling to himself, 

“Did that just happen? Did I just flirt... successfully?! I was just a nervous wreck though. What does he see in me? I know what I saw in him. I’m just so in awe but WOW! I’m really excited for tomorrow. But oh my heart needs to stop beating so loud.” 

 

The next day rolls around and Otabek is right on time which surprised Yuri for a second since he didn’t get a chance to double check if he looked good or not. He managed to do a quick check and tried his best to look natural, it wasn’t like he was eagerly waiting for Otabek to show up. (He definitely was c;) 

“Ah so you’ve returned. Welcome back, have you found what you were looking for?” 

There is a slight pause as Otabek notices Yuri standing in what seems to be a slightly awkward position but decides to not point it out and just laughs for a second. 

“You know I’m honestly not sure yet. I was wondering if you could show me around. Maybe then I’ll figure out if I’ve found what I’m looking for.” 

Yuri is a bit flustered since he wasn’t actually sure what he was expecting to hear. But he somehow finds it in himself to compose a sentence.

“Oh yes of course we have a lot of lovely options I’m sure we can find it together.” 

Yuri continues as he goes in depth about a section of flowers as their first lesson, which will soon turn into many. Otabek looks on both the flowers but also at the ever so lovely Yuri in front of him. He admires how much he knows and is willing to share with him all these little details. Yuri on the other hand was so immersed that he didn’t get a chance to sneak in a few glances at Otabek as he wished but he was glad Otabek was here to listen and hopefully enjoy. 

Otabek unfortunately has to end this session and says, 

“I’m sorry, I have to get going now. Work calls. Thank you for everything and I hope we can do the same tomorrow?” giving his killer smile that he himself doesn’t realize the effect it has on people. 

Yuri feeling slightly breathless from both his rambles and this gorgeous smile and says, 

“Of course I would love to.” 

They both stand there for a bit just smiling at each other when Yuri’s co-worker brings them both to their senses and Otabek says a final goodbye for the day. Both are left with such a warm feeling in their heart that they hope it doesn’t go away anytime soon. 

Their short time spent together during their respective breaks went from days, to weeks, to now a few months. They became so comfortable with one another that they found countless things to talk about throughout the flower lessons. Such as talking about a lame joke that they both laughed a bit too hard at when they were together. They found out they had similar tastes in music especially when Otabek brought up a playlist he had to show to Yuri. They even had similar interests in figure skating they both had such a special connection to it that they felt like they somehow must have done that in a past life or something. 

It was crazy, all the little things that added up and they wouldn’t trade it for the world because they got to spend it with each other. 

One day though Yuri came to realize just how much he didn’t stop to think of how this could possibly end. Yuri got so caught up in getting to know Otabek that he was nervous of what he could think if he ever found out that Yuri was not this gentle happy soul all the time. Yuri can get pretty loud if he’s pushed to the edge. 

Yuri is never really sure how to describe it himself he’s in a way sensitive or how others have said quite peculiar. He was told these things at a very young and impressionable age and ever since he's been quite self aware. So he has been in a constant worried state when kids started to stray away from him or thought he was something else than what he acted like. 

Due to this he’s had some trust issues and letting people come in close to his personal bubble. But Otabek was different he had such an energy, Yuri has felt nothing but comfortable with him. He was sure he’d be different from the others who got close and decided it wasn’t for them but Yuri was still nervous. He doesn’t want to mess this up... Otabek means so much to him that he will do his best till the end.

 

As Yuri was getting ready to close up the shop for the night he began to reflect on how he got to this point in his life. Yuri is a gentle being in the flower shop but this was not how it has always been. he has worked several jobs before this comfy one he’s found a place he likes to call home. He’s had this creep follow him from place to place for a while now but this time he’s had it. As soon as he got the vibe and knew he was near him once again he didn’t want to deal with it anymore so he finally let loose. 

Little did he know that Otabek was across the street seeing the whole thing. Otabek notices Yuri before Yuri notices him about to ask, 

“Hey do you need some help?” right when Yuri yells at the creep.

“Would you just fucking back off once and for all. I’m so tired of your bullshit. I’m finally in a good place in my life so stop ruining it.” 

In this moment he was so sick and tired of trying to play this “nice guy” to this lowlife creep who has apparently followed him throughout all the jobs he’s had prior. Since Yuri was yelling so loud to make sure the creep understood he accidentally yelled, “WHAT?!!” to Otabek as he turned around. 

He was shocked to see Otabek there and was like, fuck I ruined another damn good thing in my life huh... He gets shy at the hit of reality and tries to go back to the gentle side of him that Otabek knows replying, “I’m fine.”

Luckily the creep finally gets the picture from not only the yelling but also from the intense glare Otabek is giving him and runs off. Yuri ended up staring at the ground trying to hide from his embarrassment quickly says,”I have to go.” and runs off in any direction that is away from here taking the chance wisely as he hears Otabek’s friend calling his name. 

Yuri makes sure the coast is clear and catches his breath and he rubs his eyes to try and get over his tears that he knows are about to form. He was really hoping to keep this thing with Otabek pure and maybe turn into a real relationship. But he’s so convinced that he ruined it like everything else before. So he stops at the nearest convenience store and gets his favorite treat on his walk back to his apartment and tries to sleep everything off. 

 

Yuri calls in sick to the flower shop not wanting to face Otabek after what happened. He hears his cat Scorpio meow and decides to ask,

“Did I make another mistake again?” 

“Meow” 

“I did, didn’t I? I really hope he could have been different from the others but I guess I was wrong.” 

Scoprio gives a certain look causing Yuri to say, 

“You’re right I shouldn’t think like that I’m sure maybe someday I’ll find someone better… but I still just want him though……” 

Yuri paces back and forth for the rest of the day going about business as usual just trying to take his mind off of Otabek. He would stare at his phone from time to time and was almost thankful they somehow managed not to exchange numbers yet because if they had, he’d be so tempted to call him right now. 

He hears his cat meow next to him as if she knows what Yuri is thinking so well. 

“But what would I even say to him ‘Oh sorry you saw that side of me I hope you don’t think of me differently. I know I’m trying to avoid you right now but can you forgive me’” 

“Meow.”

“What if he’s like (deep voice impression of Otabek) “blah blah What The Fuck who are you again? I only knew flower shop Yuri blah blah” 

Yuri ends up angrily sighing and gives up for the day. 

 

One week has passed and Yuri is still the same frustrated self, he continues to ramble to his cat in hopes that maybe he’ll find an answer. He’s tried to talk to some of his friends about this but he felt at peace with his cat. Although he only heard meows every time, over the years it has become a comfort for him and deep down he felt like his cat knew just what to say. No matter how crazy that might seem he really was thankful to have really anyone to listen to him with no judgement. 

Yuri was now reaching the two week mark and today he’s finally going to decide whether or not to finally come back. He had to ask the right person or in this case feline to help him make this important decision. He rarely did this and he still doesn’t really remember when or why he bought these outfits but he found the perfect one to put on Scorpio. He had this suit outfit for cats and it fit her so well that he couldn’t resist using it. 

First Yuri snapped a picture of Scorpio sitting and posing so purrfectly. Yuri straightened up and asked Scorpio, in a very serious tone mind you, if he should finally start going back to work. He heard a long meow in response, in which Yuri assumed that as a yes. Yuri was nervous though and started to ramble as he does.

“But what if Otabek does show up though? What do I say? What if he doesn’t show up? Will I be okay with either outcome that comes my way? What do I want to see by coming back?...” 

As Scorpio was yawning she just so happened to put her paw on Yuri’s hand and meowed as if she knew it was going to be okay. Yuri thought at first, what the hell just happened is my cat actually trying to hold my hand right now. But then he realized that,

“Yes I can do this. I’ll prepare for whatever outcome. thank you so much Scorpio for listening to me, now let’s get you out of that suit and I will reward you with an extra treat for being such a good girl.”

 

Meanwhile Otabek walks into the shop as normal but partly on high alert worried about Yuri. He wasn’t able to catch up to him that night and he really wish he did. He looks around and starts to fidget in anticipation when Yuri’s co-worker comes up to him and asks Otabek if he needed anything. Otabek turned around hoping he’d see Yuri but was very disappointed to not see him there. 

So instead to be polite he said he was just looking around and was curious about if she had seen Yuri come to work today. She’s noticed Otabek come in from time to time and decided to let him know that Yuri called in sick. But said to come back tomorrow to keep him hopeful for Yuri’s return. She asks if there happens to be anything else he might need while she’s here. 

Otabek looks around for a bit until he sees the perfect flower, a rose, a red one to be precise. He asked the girl if she could have this flower on reserve for Yuri, so he knows that he stopped by. The girl happily obliged his request and said that she was sure that Yuri would love it. Otabek thanked her kindly and soon left to go back to his work but he still had Yuri in the back of his mind. He hoped he was doing okay, he thought about him constantly. 

He stopped by everyday at their usual meet up time in hopes that today would finally be the day that he’d see this angel again. The girl working there gave him a sad expression and said that he was still out sick. Otabek started to pout and sigh after the first full week passed but he never gave up hope. He knew he would have to come back sometime so everyday on the dot he walked on over and requested to leave one red rose every day so Yuri can see them when he does return. 

 

 

Today is the day that Yuri makes his fateful comeback, he’s grateful for his coworker that covered his shift. He noted to himself to make it up to her sometime. Yuri is convinced that Otabek has probably given up by now right? Pfft like he’d even come back after the scene he saw. As he was getting everything in the shop prepared and was about to continue his rambling thoughts. He was pleasantly surprised to see two dozen roses in bloom and is amazed and in awe immediately saying “Wow!” and notices Otabek peeking behind them and they both blush. 

Yuri is the most shy he has ever been when Otabek says 

“They’re for you, I’ve been coming in like usual asking to leave a rose for every day I came. I also wanted to make sure that creep didn’t come back. But overall I just wanted to make sure that you were okay (shyly smiling)” 

After a slight pause still in awe over the roses Yuri says, “Thank you they’re beautiful.” Now once again rambling in his mind, “Shit he’s right in front of me this has to be good to be true right?...” 

An awkward silence falls over them both and Otabek says,

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you, Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
(As they have been casually flirting for the past 3 months now so it’s about damn time right c;) 

Yuri who is in complete shock replies, “Wait are you serious??!” 

“I would never joke about something like that to you.” 

“But you saw how I was, How I can be…. I’m not a gentle being you probably imagined and...” 

He slowly gets interrupted by Otabek who takes Yuri hand and kisses it sending shivers down both their spines. 

“I like that side of you as well, if anything I think I started to fall more in love. I’d love to get to know all sides of you, if you’d let me and same for you with me if you are willing.” 

Otabek didn’t let go of Yuri’s hand until Yuri decided to yank his hand away out of both confusion and happiness and says,

“Okay.” 

Otabek feeling happier than he has been in a long while replies, “Do you mean it??”

Otabek feels like a smitten kitten who just got a new toy. Yuri keeps the hand Otabek kissed close to his heart in attempts to cover up his loud heartbeats and quietly says, 

“You heard me idiot.” 

Otabek is so glad to see Yuri again after so long. Otabek just feels like the luckiest guy in the world right now and says, “I will see you tonight then.” 

Yuri nods and Otabek says he has to go but that he’s really excited for tonight as he puts down the new rose left for today. Yuri sighs of relief when he hears the door ding knowing Otabek has finally left and brings his hand close to his lips and says, 

“Someone pinch me this can’t be real life I must be dreaming right?” 

He then takes a moment to smell the beautiful roses Otabek presented just for him. 

Yuri was on cloud nine throughout the rest of the day that he couldn’t stop giving glances here and there at the bouquet of roses. To think that Otabek thought of him every time he came here and to leave a rose for him he just couldn’t believe how much love he felt through them. He was helping customers all throughout the day humming and dancing whenever he had the chance. 

Otabek was so lost in thought as well thinking about Yuri and how he was finally able to convey his feelings properly. He wanted to tell him everything and more but he knew he had to be productive today to not fall behind. So they both were able to continue their work days just fine, leading to preparing for their date that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more fluff to add to your life >3<

Yuri and Otabek decided to meet at the plaza in between their respective workplaces. They couldn’t stop smiling and thought wow he looks so handsome tonight. All they could really say to each other was a constant back and forth of “Hi” in a cute dazed manner. 

After a bit of this though Yuri remembers he had a surprise for Otabek behind his back which was a single flower, a sunflower in fact. (because Beka has become such a sunshine in his life) 

“I know it’s not a rose or a few dozen haha but as soon as I saw it I thought of you”

and he continues to do his trademarked rambles. His line of vision starts from staring at the flower slowly making its way to the ground to avoid Otabek’s gaze. Yuri thought he just might blush even more than he already was if he kept looking at Otabek straight on. 

Little did he know was that Otabek was grinning from ear to ear, thinking how much he wanted to hug and squish Yuri right now. On second thought though he also didn’t want to squish the precious flower he just received. 

Yuri interrupts Otabek’s thoughts without realizing as he says, 

“Ah I tend to a ramble a lot I’m sorry.” 

“No need to apologize I just love hearing your voice so feel free to ramble even more in the future.” 

Yuri’s heart goes hnnng and he blushes like mad, proceeding to give Otabek the flower. Yuri starts to run off rather quickly saying, 

“Okay so where is that date again??” to hide the excitement on his face.

Otabek chuckles a bit and smells the flower before he puts it in his coat pocket, close to his heart. He starts running over to Yuri, slyly catching his hand to kiss it with intentions of never letting go and says,

“I have it all planned out don’t worry.” 

They walk over to this cozy restaurant that Otabek wanted to go to for ages. They enjoy their meal and each other’s company before even realizing that they talked for hours on end. They noticed the time and proceed to leave the restaurant to not cause any more disturbance as it was almost closing time. 

Otabek knows that there is a beach nearby so they walk over to enjoy the moonlight and walk in the soft sand. 

Yuri notices a hill at the top of a cliff and wants to go see it closer and is so excited that he didn’t hear Otabek’s cute laugh. And little did Yuri know at the time that this was actually Otabek’s next stop on their date so it worked out perfectly. Otabek laughs again standing in awe as Yuri says,

“Are you coming or not?!” 

Yuri was slightly out of breath from all the running, and flops on the ground waiting for Otabek to join him. He starts to close his eyes thinking wow how is this not a dream.

Otabek finally arrives and notices Yuri laying on the ground and decides to lay down next to him quietly as he sees Yuri possibly napping. He can’t help but take in the view and stare and puts Yuri’s hair aside from his face covering his eyes. Yuri blushes at the realization and they both kinda jump for a second but laugh right after. 

They lay down there for a while as they stare at the stars and Otabek puts on a playlist he made specifically for tonight. Otabek decides to take this moment to end the night with a sweet slow dance. Yuri was hesitant at first nervous he’d mess up or step on Otabek’s toes but at this point he didn’t really care he was so full of joy. 

They walk hand in hand as they call a cab to take them back home.Otabek insisted that they drop off Yuri first, being the gentleman that he is, and despite how Yuri tried to argue. Otabek tells the cab driver to wait for a bit and hold the tab for now as he walks Yuri to his front door. 

“I had a really great time tonight thank you.” 

Otabek had his breath taken away once again. Otabek started to lean in closer especially when it seemed that Yuri was not wavering. 

Otabek leans in saying, “Me too.” and steals a gentle kiss in which both the boys melt. 

Otabek feels conflicted as he really does not want to leave his love just yet but he knows he has to. He’s worried about what could happen if he was invited in and he wanted their first time to be infinite times more perfect than today was. 

(Also they just got together after like months of back and forth flirting so can you blame him.) 

He steals another kiss, this time on Yuri’s forehead and proceeds to see himself off saying 

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They kiss once again this time a little bit more passionately than the first, not wanting to let go of each other. 

But Otabek initiates his self control and says, “Okay I really do have to go now.” 

Yuri pouts a bit but he makes a pinky promise with Yuri, that first thing tomorrow he’ll make it up to him. Yuri laughs at this cute gesture and reciprocates the promise. Yuri smiles a wide smile and shoos Otabek off. As he opens the door ready to walk in he stays in between the door and the porch to make sure Otabek gets inside safely. Yuri waves at Otabek who is getting in the car. 

When Yuri sees the car zoom off he locks the door shut and is so weak in the knees that he just flops again on the ground and screams out of so much joy. He’s excited to see what tomorrow and the future has to bring for them both. 

Otabek would be doing the same if he wasn’t in this cab right now but he manages to hold it in till he got into his apartment and proceeds to text Yuri, “I made it home safely!” Then they both talk for a bit longer despite how they literally just left each other. They eventually say goodnight wishing the other, sweet dreams rest well. 

 

 

The next morning Yuri wakes up humming and feeding Scorpio an extra treat today with her meal. He’s awake surprisingly early so he decides to do good on his part of the pinky promise from last night. He knew Otabek meant a promise on his end but he wanted to be the one to surprise him this time. So he decided to get some coffee for them both.  
He took this chance to decorate the cup for Otabek’s coffee with his name and doodled a flower and a few hearts facing the side to him so Otabek wouldn’t notice right away. He was just about finished when he heard the door chime and knew it was Otabek who was right on time as usual.  
Since Otabek is on his lunch break Yuri thought the coffee could be a lovely surprise. 

Otabek walks in about to kiss him when Yuri hands him the coffee and says, 

“I thought you might need it! I wasn’t sure what to get you but I hope you like it.” 

Yuri starts to ramble a bit more not noticing how Otabek is staring at how beautiful Yuri is right now. 

Otabek interrupts saying, “I love it, thank you for thinking of me. I have something for you too actually.”

Yuri jumps a bit upon hearing this and is curious as to what it could be but tries to hide his curiosity by trying to act cool. 

“Oh, what is it?” 

Otabek is quite observant noticing the sudden change of tone but as to not embarrass Yuri he continued. He makes sure the coast is clear and asks Yuri to lean in a bit closer. Yuri complies wondering what Otabek could possibly have up his sleeve. 

Otabek proceeds to tell Yuri to get closer but Yuri is really questioning what is happening right now when Otabek takes the chance to kiss Yuri so passionately more than they did last night that after they stop to get some air they are both in a daze. 

Yuri is left speechless and Otabek says, 

“This was my surprise to make up for me leaving early last night.” 

Yuri catches his breath and chuckles saying, 

“Well then I could get used to this.” and covers his mouth as his face goes super red. 

He’s absolutely sure that he just said out loud and not in his head. Otabek just laughs and says, 

“Yuri you are just the cutest thing ever and I can’t wait to see where the future takes us from here.” 

Yuri smiles softly looking down, taking Otabek’s hand and says “I can’t wait either.” 

Later that day as Otabek was working on some paperwork he took a glance at his coffee Yuri got for him. Otabek was so happy Yuri even thought of him that he only just now noticed the little doodles around his name on the cup. And just when Otabek thought he couldn’t get any more happier for the day his heart smiled a bit more today. 

Every so often they would surprise each other with little gifts and things that immediately reminded them of the other. Otabek was passing by a store one day and saw some candies that made him think of Yuri and he couldn’t resist getting a bag to share and enjoy. Yuri was so touched by the thoughtful gesture that he gave Otabek a flower for now in return. 

The beginning of their new relationship bloomed beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa you have made it to the enddd thank you for reading this I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
